


Connection

by dragonprinsessa



Series: Boomerang? [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst?, Callum Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), Callum is Sokka, Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, I'm not sure if it's really angsty but I'm always bad at catagorizing my own fics, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: Every moment of the day Callum could feel the weight of the boomerang in his bag. Whenever he had a moment alone, he would take it out and just look at it. He wasn’t sure if the memories it had brought back were a blessing, or a curse.follow up to Come Back
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Boomerang? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874038
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> and here I am, almost 9 months later, with a part 2. 
> 
> I have wanted to write more for this concept for so long but, y'know, life.  
> there was work and then christmas and then MORE work and then quarantine which resulted in not great mental health, and then EVEN MORE work and now here we are. 
> 
> the response that I got from Come Back though has been amazing. I wrote that the day season 3 came out in like half an hour, right before going to bed. I didn't think anyone would really notice it, but then I woke up to some of the most amazing comments ever and quite a bit of kudos and that might be my most popular fanfic at this point? in any case, it has brought me a lot of happiness so if you commented/bookmarked/kudosed, thank you so much! it means more than you know. 
> 
> ANYWAY  
> please enjoy!!!!

Watching the water flow in the river was peaceful and calming. He almost wanted to dip his feet into the water, but he didn’t. He knew better. The river current was powerful, and he had respect for the water. Something that he hadn’t had to the same degree before.

The past few days of travelling through Xadia had been pretty uneventful. Which was really nice! After everything that had happened, he definitely appreciated the calm. That didn’t mean a distraction wouldn’t have been welcome though.

He had tried to distract himself a lot. He would help set up camp, cook, pack and unpack. There were also a lot of people to talk to. Practically all his time awake was spent talking to Ezran and Rayla. Soren had also inserted himself in a lot of conversations, which actually wasn’t all that bad. If not for the fact that he told Rayla about everything embarrassing Callum had ever done in the entire time they had known each other. Which was a long time. Still, it was a good distraction. It just wasn’t enough.

Every moment of the day Callum could feel the weight of the boomerang (that he technically had stolen) in his bag. Whenever he had a moment alone, he would take it out and just look at it. He wasn’t sure if the memories it had brought back were a blessing, or a curse. He was happy to remember, of course! Thinking about his friends from back then brought a smile to his lips every time. He had known some amazing people. The memories also put his art improvement into a new perspective.

At the same time though, he almost wished he could forget it all again. Because he remembered his friends, but also knew that he would never see them again. It made it painful to think about them. Ever since he had picked up that boomerang, he had been filled with an immense loss. Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki, Zuko. They were all gone. They never even existed in this world to begin with. He had pondered the possibility that they had been reborn here just like him, but decided not to linger on it. It would be impossible to find them and even if he did, would remember anything?

He had spent some time drawing them all. Two pages were full of just Suki, and another was all for Yue. It made him realize that his taste in women definitely hadn’t changed. He was still a sucker for powerful warriors and white-haired girls with a connection to the moon.

Most of all though, he had drawn his sister. It was strange, remembering Katara but not having her with him. In the other life, they had rarely been apart for long. She had been one of few constants for him. His home. And it was because of her he found himself sitting by the river. The water made him think of her, and remember the way she used to talk about waterbending. How it was a way for her to connect to their culture and all those who had come before. He hadn’t appreciated it as much as he should have back then, but now… He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Callum!”

He was brought out of his pondering by Rayla’s lively voice as she sat down next to him.

“Why are you sitting here pouting at the water?” she asked with a teasing smile and a nudge to his side.

“I’m not pouting!”

As he said it though, he could feel it. He was definitely pouting. Rayla just gave him a pointed look before shuffling closer to him so that they could lean against each other. It was nice, just sitting next to her like that. It made him feel more in the present, and more like himself.

“So, are you gonna tell me why you were staring at the water like that, or not?”

Callum sighed and bit his lip. He wanted to tell her, but wasn’t sure how.

“I think…” no, that wasn’t right. “I _need_ to connect to water. The same way I did with the sky arcanum.” He needed to connect with his sister. 

“You mean the ocean?” Rayla asked and Callum was reminded that magic and bending weren’t the same thing. It wasn’t waterbending, it was ocean magic.

“Yeah, the ocean. That’s what I meant.”

Callum turned his head towards Rayla to see her looking at him, her brows furrowed. She looked worried.

“Why do you want to connect with the ocean when you’ve already got the sky thing down?” she asked. “Is it even possible to connect to more than one?”

Callum ducked his head and looked back at the water. That was a good question. Was it possible? But if it wasn’t, did that matter? He had already done the impossible by being connected to a primal source as a human. He could do it again, right?

“Callum,” Rayla brought back his attention to her. “Just tell me what’s going on with you. You’ve been acting really… _weird_ , ever since we left the Storm Spire. You know you can talk to me, right?”

She had noticed. Of course she had. she was so perceptive and awesome. He really wanted to tell her everything. It would be so nice to confide in someone. But it was all so complicated.

“You would think I’m crazy,” he ended up saying, and Rayla snorted in response.

“I already think you’re crazy,” she said with that teasing smile and Callum couldn’t help but smile back.

They leaned against each other again while Rayla patiently waited for him to continue. He really appreciated that. He really appreciated her in general.

“I want to tell you,” he said after a few minutes. “I just don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

“That’s okay,” Rayla replied and intertwined their hands, just like he knew she would. “Just tell me when you are. And then we can go visit some Tidebound elves and you can talk about the ocean with them.”

Callum smiled, happy to have Rayla’s support, even if what he wanted to do was pretty weird. The thought of them taking another trip together -this time without the pressure of impending war- also made him really excited.

So, he continued watching the water, knowing that he would find a way to connect to the ocean arcanum and through that, his sister. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
